


You Never Cared

by Lyxus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Family, Henry is there :), Hurt/Comfort, I swear the angst isn't that bad, Light Angst, Wilbur and Tommy are brothers, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxus/pseuds/Lyxus
Summary: Wilbur greets Tommy in the afterlife and has no idea how to be a good brother.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	You Never Cared

The afterlife wasn't particularly interesting. Aside from various pets lost over time, it was just Schlatt and Mexican Dream accompanying Wilbur after death, not that it bothered him any. He never knew Mexican Dream before death, and he'd be fine never speaking to Schlatt again aside from satiating his obnoxiously human need for social interaction. 

Wilbur sat doing what he always did, watching over the living. It was like a neverending TV show and the sole source of entertainment in this place. It'd be easy to mistake his interest in the affairs of the living as a desire to be revived, but it was quite the opposite. 

He was perfectly content sitting and watching from afar while he allowed his annoying corporeal counterpart to fill the void he left behind. He had no remaining emotions about the course of his life, no anger, no sadness, no regret, just apathy. There was no reason to hold onto those things considering he had no intention of being resurrected if the living would let him.

Today he was accompanied by Henry, there because Wilbur was the only one willing to give him attention. Wilbur quietly pet Henry as he felt the bonds between the two worlds grow thinner. Someone was going to die soon. He'd only had enough energy to speak to his right-hand man once since he died, and despite the praise he'd given Tommy for managing to stay alive then, he knew it was only a matter of time. 

As the afterlife opened up, welcoming that entirely too familiar face, Wilbur wasn't surprised nor was he angry. He knew he hadn't treated Tommy well when he was alive, but that didn't mean he didn't want to see his little brother again. He attempted to smile at Tommy, knowing it probably felt empty. However, Tommy simply sat there in shock, unable to process what had just transpired. Wilbur calmly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Tommy." His voice was gentle as to not frighten the disoriented boy.

Tommy's voice was broken and barely above a whisper, "Wilbur? Why are you here? Where am I?" Wilbur knew he needed to be blunt with Tommy. Tip-toeing around the issue would only confuse him further.

"You're dead, Tommy."

"Huh- No, no. I can't be dead. I can't be." Tommy's eyes had grown wide, and his voice became frantic as his panic set in, "I went there for closure, not to get trapped in there and killed by That Green Bastard." 

"It's not so bad being dead, you know. I quite enjoy it." Wilbur spoke earnestly and lightheartedly, but his words had an opposite effect. Tommy's fear morphed into an emotion he was all too familiar with, rage.

"Shut the fuck up. You blew up L'Manberg and got yourself killed. You never cared about me anyway." The words penetrated his chest like the sword he was killed with. Wilbur stood frozen for a few seconds before his face softened.

"You're my brother. Of course I cared about you."

"Shitty way of showing it." Tommy turned his head away from his older brother, feeling dejected. Wilbur took a step closer to pull Tommy in for a hug.

Holding Tommy tightly, he spoke confidently, "I'm not going to tell you I regret what I did, and I can't deny I intended on blowing up your L'Manberg, but I never wanted to see you like this." Tommy scoffed at the lack of apology. It was so painfully Wilbur. He never apologized to him alive, so why would he now?

"I hate you. You know that, right?" Tommy's words were bitter. He feared he'd begin to cry if he let his anger dissipate, and he was too big of a man to cry. Wilbur simply hummed in response, still not letting Tommy out of the embrace. "It's getting a bit uncomfortable now, big man." He didn't really mind though. It'd been so long since he'd felt any comfort.

Wilbur nodded and released him, "I don't blame you for still being mad at me. You never did learn to stop thinking emotionally."

Tommy wanted to think about anything else, "I prefer Ghostbur."

Wilbur chuckled, "He's crazy, but he's the manifestation of what good was left of me."

"He was poggers," Tommy said with tears welling up in his eyes. Wilbur didn't reply, simply patting his brother on the back as he let all of his emotions out. There was no telling how long they sat in silence. 

"Hey, Wil?" Wilbur turned to look, "Do you think they miss me? Do you think Tubbo misses me?"

"I'm sure they do, Tommy. I'm sure he does."

**Author's Note:**

> and then Tommy and Mexican Dream go mug people (Wilbur and Schlatt) :]
> 
> thank you for reading my distraction from writing the multiple papers I have due for school !!


End file.
